White wolf and German sheperd
by djzeldawolf67
Summary: Ahsoka is sent to protect lux the senator of Ondoron but Lux doesent no Ahsoka is a wolf.When lux finds out he is tranced formed into a german sheperd.Luxsoka pairing.i came up with this idea while playing with my lizard lol. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Here again

Anakin and Ahsoka were training but something was wrong with Ahsoka. Anakin noticed this and stopped the training. "You ok snips?" Anakin asked with a look of confusion on his face. "Oh sorry master I was just thinking" She said and looked at her hand. Ahsoka was born on Shilli. When she was sleeping one day a pack of hungry wolves came into the village and attacked the villagers. Ahsoka was only 2 or 3 when it happened. The wolves looked around for food and one wolf looked in Ahsoka's tent and found her. When the villagers returned they found all there food eaten or scattered on the dirt. Ahsoka's parents looked in there tent and found there beloved baby gone. When the wolves took Ahsoka away they raised her as if she always was a wolf. When Plo Koon found her he noticed a golden necklace on her neck. He pushed the necklace and Ahsoka turned into a white wolf with blue paws and chains wrapped all around her body and she had bloody bandages wrapped around her legs, tail and mouth. Plo Koon was shocked to find the baby as a wolf so he tolled the other Jedi about Ahsoka. No one ever told other people, it was a Jedi secret. Ahsoka now has become a stronger wolf. "Snips is this about your wolf form?" Anakin said. "No master…. well umm yes I'm just worried about it slipping out" she said and looked at her hand again. "Well let's get back to training and maybe you will feel better ok?" he said and looked at his lightsaber. "Ya ok but your going down!" Ahsoka said and drew her lightsaber and got back to training.

Lux's POV

I stood staring at his foot. I knew something was wrong with Ahsoka. I noticed how at night she always looked at the moon and she always clutched her fists when the wolves howled. She never went to sleep and her teeth were sometimes sharp. I started feeling weird and I wanted to know the truth about Ahsoka. "Lux pay attention!" said the guard. I sometimes hate the guards. "Yes sir" I said. I wish I wasn't a senator sometimes I wish I could be a Jedi like Ahsoka. Hmm Ahsoka I wish I could see her again I really want to. When Steela kissed me I saw Ahsoka and she looked sad. I talked to Steela and said I only wanted to be friends. When Steela died I was sad she was my friend. Ahsoka was the one I loved. I never told her but I want to and well I don't know how. "Lux!" the guard said. Ya I wish I was a Jedi sometimes.

Author's note

This is my first story don't kill me lol this a wolf ahsoka and a luxsoka story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Claws and Paws

Ahsoka was trotting through the halls and a Jedi youngling walked up and petted Ahsoka on the head. "Hi Ahsoka" said the youngling. Ahsoka loved to be pet so she did what she always does when someone pet her. Ahsoka rolled on the floor and the youngling scratched her belly. Ahsoka barked and got up and waged her tail. "I'll see you later bye!" said the youngling and she walked off. Ahsoka walked down the hall to see Rex and Cody trying to fix a gun. "It won't work Cody let me try" Rex said and looked at his friend. "Fine then if you can't get it we'll give up" Cody said and then Ahsoka walked up. "Hey Ahsoka!" Rex said and looked at his wolf friend. "Were trying to fix this gun can you help?" Cody said because he knew Ahsoka could fix things. Ahsoka looked at the gun (right now it looks like a banana with a headdress). She picked up a part of the gun and layed it on the floor and picked up another part of the gun and put them together. By the time she was finished she looked at the two clones and smiled. Then she trotted off to see what Plo Koon was up to.

Lux's POV

I was still getting yelled at by the guard and it was getting boring. So I left when I could and went to my room. Then a guard came in and looked at me. "Lux your getting a body guard and you need to be on your best behavior" the guard said. "Why do I need a bodyguard I have guards all over the place!" I said and looked away from the guard. "Lux this bodyguard is much different from the rest of us" the guard said. "How is this bodyguard different?" I said. "She's a Jedi and her name is Ahsoka" the guard said. Once I heard that name I jumped up and my heart was beating 5 times faster. "OK WHEN WILL SHE BE HERE!" I said and looked at the guard dead in the eyes. "She will be here in 2 days so be good." Said the guard and left. I couldn't believe what I heard. Maybe now I can tell her how I really feel!

Ahsoka's POV

I got the news that I was going to be my best friend's guard but I was worried I don't sleep at night and what if Lux see's me trance form into the wolf me! I know I will just not trance form! But what if the wolves don't here me howl! I will figure it out I always do! I will just have to deal with my claws and paws till then.

Author's note

Lol banana with a headdress if you want to know were I got that then I will tell you. I was watching America's Funniest Home Videos and it said that LOL!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What will I do?

It was a sunny day but Ahsoka was feeling cloudy. "What will I do I can't just show him my wolf form he'll freak out!" She said as she fiddled with her fingers. Then her master Anakin came in. "Hey Ahsoka you ready to get started with training?" He said and looked at Ahsoka. "Hey what's wrong Ahsoka?" "Well master, what will I do I can't just show Lux my wolf form he'll freak out and I said to myself don't trance form but I always howl at night so the wolves know I'm safe! What will I do!?" "Hmm well snips you could always sneak out and then howl." He said but then Ahsoka traced formed and her tail was in between her legs. She barked and barked. "Hmm oh I know, what if you send the wolves a message saying that you can't howl because you lost your voice?" Ahsoka's tail was now wagging and she was spinning around in circles with joy. "Ok now who's up for some training?!" Anakin said. Ahsoka barked and then followed her master out the door.

Lux's POV

I was feeling happy and I couldn't wait till tomorrow because I figured out a way to tell Ahsoka how I feel. I would ask her to take a walk and then I would tell her! Ha I'm so smart. But before I could do any more a stupid guard came in and handed me a list. The list said THINGS YOU DON'T PUT NERE AHSOKA. I was confused but I kept reading. MEAT, BONES, MOONS, GEMS, SHEEP, COWS, OR SHARP THINGS. Hmm this list is strange I mean bones? Moons? Animals? I wanted to know the truth about Ahsoka and I wanted to know it more than ever now!

Ahsoka's POV

I hope Lux didn't think I was crazy when I mailed him that list. Those are all the things that make me trance form but what if he didn't get the list and I do trance form! I was really worried now. I know! I will go see Plo Koon he will know what to do. I started walking through the halls and I stopped to greet some friends and some of my masters. Then when I got to Plo Koon's quarters I asked him the question. "Hmm well little Soka it seems your trapped in one tight jar, but I think I can help. You need to spot the item first if you see it and then you need to stay away from it and if they put it near you just say I can't have this near me ok little Soka?" he said and looked at me. "Yes master thank you" I said and hugged him before I walked off.

Author's note

Ya I no these chapters are short but there are a lot of chapters so I will update as soon as I can but one more thing, my brother got hit with a football and his face looks like a banana with a headdress! XD I love u guys


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unleash the beast!

Ahsoka's mind was now free. She had gone to her pack and told them what she was doing with the senator and the wolf leader Blazing said it was fine. Now, the only thing she had to worry about is seeing Lux again! Lux had been chatting with the guards and told them not to put the stuff on Ahsoka's list near her. The guards were just as confused as Lux was when he first got the letter. Ahsoka was packing up for her trip and once she was done she walked out of her quarters and told her master goodbye. Once Ahsoka was on her ship she turned into a wolf and told her pet (yes she has a pet in this story) to stay good because her pet bird Mischief lived by her name. Ahsoka then started the ship and took off.

Lux's POV

I was excited. Ahsoka would be here in 2 hours and I was looking my best. My hair looked like it was when I was a rebel and I wore a black longed sleeve shirt with a blue vest over it and I had blue jeans on. I had to argue with the guards so I could were this. I read a little about the list Ahsoka gave me online and it said all the things wolves like. I was getting a little scared I mean wolf? Hmm maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Then I heard Ahsoka's voice "Hello?" she said "Ahsoka!" I said as I went to greet her "It's good to see you again Lux!" she said and high fived me. "It's good to see you!" to I said. After I showed Ahsoka were she was staying I asked her if she wanted to take a walk. She said yes but then I saw her take out a golden necklace. "What's that?" I asked her. "Oh umm nothing it's a gift that I got from someone." She said and looked at her necklace. When we left I saw Ahsoka looking at the sun set and she looked worried.

Ahsoka's POV

I was worried I trance form into a wolf when the sun sets hmm I know. "Lux I need to get something and I see it in the woods it looks like my birds collar." I lied. "Umm ok" he said and looked at me confused. I ran as fast as I could and ran into the woods and I felt a sharp pain in my back. I screamed and then Lux came up and he saw me trance form.

Lux's POV

I couldn't believe what I saw. Ahsoka turned into a wolf! Before I could say anything she dashed off. "Ahsoka!" I yelled. Then I felt a sharp pain in my back.

Author's note

DON DON DONNN I left you hanging oh well I will make the next chapter ASAP btw Lux trance forms in the next chapter lol I love u guys XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It begins with us

Lux's POV

I felt a sharp pain in my back and I felt my legs and arms becoming shorter and my head

was hurting so bad. I screamed and then blacked out. I woke up about an hour later and I saw 3 humans looking at me, then I looked down and saw I was tied up and PAW?! I knew something was wrong. Before I could do anything else the humans started kicking me. Their kicks hurt and I was going to pass out again when we all heard a howl. I was going to look but then out of no were a white wolf that looked like Ahsoka jumped over me and covered my body with hers and snarled at the humans. The 3 backed away and ran but one managed to throw a dart at Ahsoka's leg. She yelped in pain but soon snarled louder and they ran even farther. The white wolf looked at me and then said "This never should of happened Lux" she said and then she nuzzled me on the neck and I knew it was Ahsoka. "How long have you been a wolf?" I said as she untied me. "Since I was 2 my friend" she said and finished untying me. I got up and looked at her. She was a goddess. She held a mirror up to me and I saw what I was. I was a german shepherded with a cross and chain necklace I had blue paws and my hair was like it all ready was. I wanted to show Ahsoka how much I wanted to thanks her but then she nuzzled my flank and I gasped but she didn't hear me. "I'm so so sorry Lux I didn't want this to happen to you!" she said and started to cry. "It's ok Ahsoka you didn't do this I just need to get back to being myself." I said "Follow me I can show you where were sleeping tonight we will look for help tomorrow ok?" she said I shook my head yes and followed her. She lead me to a cave and she said sleep. I said ok and fell to the ground. It looked like I was sleeping but I wasn't, I was watching Ahsoka. She looked at me and made sure I was asleep and she began to howl. To people it would just sound like a wolf howl but to animals it was music.

Author's note

The song Ahsoka will sing is not owned by me ok but she is going to sing a song by Skillet and its called Falling Inside The Black. What will Lux think? And I no this was a short chapter but I will make tones of chapters so don't worry! Lov u guys XD


	6. Chapter 6

Cross of Love

Ahsoka lifted her white head to the air and began to sing. "Tonight I'm so alone, this sorrow takes a hold, don't leave me here so cold. NEVER WANT TO BE SO COLD!" Now Lux couldn't believe what he was hearing. So, he watched in complete silence. "Your touch used to be so kind, your touch used to give me life, I waited all this time. I've wasted so much time! Don't leave me alone, because I barley see at all! Don't leave me alone! I'm!" Lux got up and sang with her and Ahsoka said. "Lux you know this song?" "Yes I do Ahsoka" and with that they both lifted there heads to the sky and sang in complete harmony. "Falling in the black slipping through the cracks, falling to the depths can I ever go back?! Dreaming of the way it used to be! Can you hear me?!" They both stopped to breath and started singing again. "You were my source of strength, I've traded everything. That I love for this one thing. STRANDED IN THE OFFERING! Don't leave me here like this! Can't hear me scream from the abyss! And now I wish my desire! Don't leave me alone, because I barley see at all! Don't leave me alone! I'm! Falling in the black slipping through the cracks! Falling to the depths can I ever go back?! Dreaming of the way it used to be. Can you here me?!" this time they both took a very long breath and they both spoke softly. "Falling in the black…. Slipping through the cracks….." then they sang louder. Fa Fa Fa! Falling in the black slipping through the cracks! Falling to the depths can I ever go back?! Dreaming of the way it used to be can you hear me?! Falling inside the black! Falling inside the black! Falling inside the black! Falling inside Falling inside the black!" and with that they both fell asleep right on top of each other and Ahsoka's paw was right on Lux's cross necklace.

Anakin's POV

Anakin sensed something wrong in the force. "Ahsoka" he said. "Anakin?" Said master Yoda "Sorry master I'm just- he was cut off by Yoda. "You padawan fine she is". Said Yoda. "Rest you should call your padawan tomorrow you should." Anakin nodded and bowed to the master Jedi and left.

"Lux? Lux wake up we need to find help and now!" said Ahsoka and Lux woke up and wiped the drool off his muzzle and looked at the sun and looked at Ahsoka lazily. "Ahsoka its like 3 in the morning why do we get up now?" he said and Ahsoka looked at him with a serious face. "Because this is the time Shinzu wakes up" she said and nudged Lux and he groaned. (Ahsoka could tell he wanted to sleep.) "Who in the world is Shinzu?!" Lux said and looked at the wolf. "Ugh Shinzu is the beaver that knows what happened to you!" she said and Lux got up and screamed. "COME ON LAZZY BUTT LET'S GO!"

Author's note

Ok guys sorry it took me like forever me supper busy with stuff and im so sorry btw I love you to Natalie and I love all my fans! XD XD XD XD see you guys later me will update asap!


	7. Chapter 7

Save me from the nothing I've become

Ahsoka and Lux were sprinting across the rocky trail but Ahsoka was leaping off rocks and scratching trees and Lux was wondering why. "Hey Ahsoka, why are you making those dents and scratches in the rocks and stuff?" Lux said and stopped in his tracks. "Shinzu's hut is really hard to find and even if you do find it, you can't find your way back." She said to the shepherded. "Oh" he said. Then Lux bumped into a small red bird with a huge tail. "Hey what's the big idea here?" said the bird. "Ahsoka can that be you?" said the bird and he examined her carefully. "Yes Shinzu it's me your old friend Ahsoka" she said with a grin on her face. "Speaking of friend, Wait don't tell me Ahsoka HAS A BOYFRIEND! OH AHSOKA IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Shinzu said as he hugged Ahsoka. "No no Shinzu you got it all wrong Lux isn't my boyfriend he's my friend and we need your help" she said and pulled Shinzu off her body. (Shinzu gives really tight hugs) "Oh? Whatever for?" Shinzu said. "Well you see Mr. Shinzu, I'm not suppose to be a dog, I'm really a human and I want to know how to be changed back." Lux said and the bird grabbed Lux by the chain and looked deep into his eyes and said "Oh yes yes you really look different from the rest of us but I think I know what happened. You crossed the line because you wanted to no the truth about Ahsoka. Well I must be off I have mini things to do, CHOW!" and with that, the red bird was gone. "Wait Shinzu what do we have to do to change Lux back?!" Ahsoka called but the bird was gone. "Hey Ahsoka look! He left a note!" Lux said and he opened the note, here's what it said. – Follow the path to love and not to evil and remember, you to be stronger as one.- Then the note degenerated into thin air. "Come on Lux let's find out what this note means!" and with that all that they took off into the daylight.

Person that turned Lux into a dog POV

"Hormones raging rampant flaming eyes aglow in the dead of night nothing moving escapes my sight. Senses tingling and my blood is pulsing, you poor being within a mile and you think I am bile. I don't like that. Run poor boy, run run run! You're my next victim, your trance formation has only just begun" and all that was heard after that was a long curling evil laugh.

Authors note

Who do you think turned Lux into a wolf? Type your answer and post it as a review and I will tell you who was right. Catch u peeps later! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Let it begin

Lux and Ahsoka were running through the forest and looking at Ahsoka's scratches in the trees and rocks until they were out of the forest. "Come on let's find out who did this to you! Ok our first clue is go to the rocky shore and dig up the golden bones" Ahsoka said as he turned to face Lux. "Ok come on and we can find it by sundown!" Lux replied and they both ran to the beach to look for the next clue. The first clue they found was in with Shinzu's note. When they reached the beach they looked and looked for the so called "golden bones". "Hey Lux over here! I think I found something!" Ahsoka yelled and Lux came sprinting over and almost pasted out at what he saw. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF BONTERI IS THAT!?" Lux yelled and stood behind Ahsoka like some scared little kid. It was an old skeleton that was yellow because of the dried up mold. "Calm down you big baby, its just some old bones" Ahsoka said and she looked at the note in the ribcage. "Hey Lux grab that please" she said and Lux looked like he was gonna barf. Finally he got up and took the note out. "The note says –look for a true friend and one that cares-"said Ahsoka. They had no idea what that meant so they decided to go back to the cave and sleep because the sun was down and it was 10:30. It was a cold night and Lux was sleeping in the warm part of the den and Ahsoka was by the entrance guarding but her white fur looked whiter because of the cold. Lux was worried about his friend, so he wert up to her and wrapped his tail around her's and said "Its t cold to guard tonight Ahsoka come to the back of the den" Ahsoka was cold so she followed her friend and her chains clanging together with every step. Once they both lied down, Lux could see Ahsoka still cold so he got up and curled up with her and Lux fell asleep while Ahsoka stayed awake. Watching the entrance with no rest.

Person who turned Lux into a dog POV

"Yes, sleep with your friend for now, but in a matter of time, you both will be mine. And with no noise at all, I will slip into that cave and find you. Oh just wait Lux and Ahsoka. Here I come! And I'm not going to stop until you both are dead and gone… look out you to, because your not going to no about the spell….. and you never will!" After that was said a long pause was heard. All the dead army was cheering at there master and waiting for the command to attack the White Wolf And German Shepherded.

Author's note

Remember to type your review for the mystery person! Oh also im putting 3 new characters that are my friends and me. My name is Fireroaden and my friend's name is Zbolt00 and my other friend is Natalie8. I have way more but I don't eel like saying them 030 oh well c u pplz later bii!


	9. Chapter 9

HEY DUDEZ! IM SO SRY I DIDN'T DO THIS SOONER! I WAS MAKING NEW STORIES AND IM SO SRY! Let's just get on with the story: 3 Oh btw, KektreamXD got the mystery person right…. It was Steela! AWESOME JOB BFF!

Ahsoka woke up bright and early, only to notice that her and Lux where still curled up. 'How do I get up without waking him?' she thought and glanced at the entrance of the den. Ahsoka, as we all know, is very skinny and she quickly got out from under Lux and walked outside. "It's such a beautiful day," she said to herself smelling the air. Then, she saw someone. Dark brown curly hair with light brown skin. "Steela!" she said and ran up to see her. "I thought you where dead!" Ahsoka, but Steela didn't smile, nor laugh, nor talk. She picked Ahsoka up and through her against a rock and Ahsoka was in pain, she fought back and missed. "Steela what are you doing?!" she yelled and wiped the blood of her face. Steela pain no attention to her and kept scratching her on the face with long fingernails. Ahsoka could not fight anymore, he bones ached and her head twirled. She fell to the ground. Then Steela ran over a tall rock, and was gone. Ahsoka limped into the den and Lux was drinking water. "Ahsoka?" he said and ran over to his friend, "What happened to you?!" he said and lied Ahsoka on the floor and got a cloth and water and started whipping the blood and scars. Ahsoka was too shocked to say anything. Before Lux had time to wipe anything on her face, she got up, and walked out the door. Lux peered out and saw her looking at her chains. "I'm such an animal." She said and bit her chain. "I should have never joined this war." She said and looked at a picture. Then she through it on the ground and it landed near him. It was a picture of Lux and her at the rebel base. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the moon, and he was looking at her. 'No, she had to join this war' he thought Ahsoka looked at the sun and said, "Where is my pack and how are they doing?" then she hid her face in he paws and cried.

Anakin's POV

I sat on my bed, it was night time over here and I was listing to the sweet sound of the wolves howling. But something was missing. Ahsoka's voice was not there and her pack sounded so sad. I could here Blazing's (the pack leader) rough howl and then Freedom's (the alpha female) light howl and they all just seemed to be sad. I wanted to know how she was doing but it was too early. Oh well.

Lux's POV

"Ahsoka please tell me who jumped you and be honest." I said and looked at her with understanding eyes. She looked at me and looked back at her chain. "Steela" she said, and my heart stopped beating and it felt like somebody had crushed it.

Author's note

CLIFF HANGER! XD review on how u liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! My hand really hurts cuz my gerbil bit meT_T

I'm sorry

I stood there looking at Ahsoka with fear because Steela is dead and gone. "But how?" I said and looked at her with painful eyes. She took out a note and she read it with a sad voice. "With pain and sorrow we all fall but there is life after death and I no because I killed myself but have come to protect all animals. I raised her like my own and set her free to be with her master. I killed the person that tried to hurt her but hurt the one I love by mistake. She fell off a cliff with her gun and I don't know why she treated the one I love that way. My dearest Ahsoka, I killed Steela.- Blazing. Ahsoka put the letter back and looked at the gem in her chain. I was mad at Ahsoka so mad that I bit her paw. She winced and snarled at me. "It's all your fault that my best friend died!" I yelled. She scratched my face and she said. "Lux we my pack and me are the last wolves in this world and Blazing had to kill Steela because he was evil from the start!" she snarled. "I doubt you would understand because your just a stupid dog!" with that she bit my tail and pushed me and I was hanging on to the cliff edge for dear life. "Try to save yourself now dog!" and she ran crying and I heard she scream "I'M THE EVIL ONE!". I got up and ran into the cave entrance then I saw something. Blood, Ahsoka's blood. I followed the trail and it lead to somewhere I didn't want to go. Her pack's territory, and right outside was Ahsoka, with a picture of me in her hands. She looked at me and snarled. I looked at her with my tail in my legs. I ran as fast as I could and finally reached our cave. But 3 wolves where in the cave. One had a bow and arrow on his back with fire and lightning bolt patterns in his fur and 2 earrings on one ear he was a grey and black wolf. The other one was a black wolf with dark red eyes and dark blue lightning bolts in her fur and she had a grey set of fur on top of her black fur, she also had headphones and scars on her face. She had some type of glove and spirit armor with 3 earrings in each ear. The last one was a black wolf with red fur on top of her black fur and white splotches in her fur with headphones and 1 earring on each ear. The male one stepped up and said "My name is Zbolt00 and this is my girlfriend Fireroaden" he said and pointed to the dark eyed wolf. "And this is my friend Natalie8" said the dark eyed wolf. "We are friends of Ahsoka's and we saw the whole thing." I looked around but I didn't understand how they did because we lived on a cliff. "Umm how?" I said and the wolves howled and dragon wings appeared and I stepped back. "We are the last dragon wolves on the planet and we have come to help you with Ahsoka and Steela." The dark eyed wolf said.

Djzeldawolf67: I think I put some spelling mistakes in there.

Zbolt00: (coughs) loser.

Djzeldawolf67: what did you just say?

Zbolt00: umm nothing.

Natalie8: dude she's gonna kill you.

Djzeldawold67: call me loser one more time.

(as I pull out my sword and chase Zbolt00 around the house Natalie8 laughs and says "till next time and by)


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back ppl! And my hand still hurts!

We have to help her

I looked at the legendary dragon wolves. "She hates me" I said with a frown. Then we heard Ahsoka's cry. I thought I heard a knife to. "That's not important right now all that we need to do is bring her back." Fireroaden said. Then out of no where, a knife came and hit Fireroaden's flank. "Fireroaden!" Zbolt00 yelled and helped his girlfriend stand. Natalie8 ran to her friends and removed the knife and Zbolt00 patched her up. "What happened?" she said and looked at Natalie8. "I don't know but let's keep going, are you sure you're alright?" she said. "Yea, thanks guys." She said and licked Zbolt00 and hugged Natalie8. "Lux get on my back now!" Zbolt00 said. I got on and in a split second we where off. I heard her cry again. Then we saw her. On the floor. Bloody. Barley alive. "Ahsoka!" we all yell and Natalie8 runs to her side. Then Ahsoka woke up. "Get out of here now!" she said and we back away. "I don't want you getting hurt" she frowned and then growled at soft footsteps coming toward me. "Well well well, what do we have here?" the person said. Fireroaden leaped at the person only to be thrown back by the figure. Zbolt00 rushed to her side and helped her stand. Natalie8 growled at leaped and again she was thrown back and hit Fireroaden and Zbolt00. The wolves howled and wings appeared and they took to the sky. "We will attack from here ok?" Natalie8 said. I nodded and ran to Ahsoka. "Lux please leave, I don't want you getting hurt." She said and pushed me. "No I can't see you get hurt" I said and smiled at her and she smiled back. Then the figure came out. "Steela, why are you doing this?" I said. "Wow! You still don't get it do you? I was the one that transformed you!" she yelled and laughed at him. "I wanted you to die and I didn't have room for you in my heart, now we will fight for this world!" as she finished the sentence a dead army appeared and attacked the wolves. Fireroaden blew a gust of fire toward 5 dead people. Zbolt00 flew to the ground and slammed his paw and a gust of lightning electrocuted 3 dead people. Natalie8 cut a dead person in half with her wing. Ahsoka and Steela where climbing rocks and attacking each other and blood was everywhere. I kept killing the dead people and glanced at them every few seconds. Ahsoka bit Steela in the arm and Steela knifed her paw and they both screamed. A zombie jumped on me but I quickly bit his neck and he fell off me. Ahsoka bit Steela's neck and she fell to the ground. When Ahsoka reached the bottom, Steela got up and pounced on Ahsoka. I scratched her neck. She looked at me and took out her knife. When she was about to throw it, Ahsoka jumped and bit her neck and the knife fell. Steela was on the ground coughing up blood and guts. Then when she stopped, her eyes closed and Ahsoka picked her up and through her off a cliff into the fiery abyss. All the wolves watched Ahsoka howl and we started howling with her. "She's dead now" Fireroaden said. "Thank you Blazing" Ahsoka said and howled once more.

ONLY 1 MORE CHAPPI B4 THE END! I WILL MAKE IT ASAP!

Djzeldawolf67:sniff sniff, guys it's almost the end!

KektreamXD: But I had so many things I wanted to do!

Zbolt00: Dude she means it's almost the end of the story….

KektreamXD: Oh….

Djzeldawolf67: Well as you can see there's only one more chapter b4 the end so I will keep writing!

Zbolt00: Wait aren't you suppose to be making new chapters for We Are The Protectors?

Djzeldawolf67: …..


	12. Chapter 12

IT'S THE END! Oh well I still have a lot of stories to make! LAST CHAPPI!

This is not it for us

We all watched Ahsoka look at the ashes of Steela and Fireroaden was looking at the sky. "This is not it for you to" she said and looked at Zbolt00 who looked at Natalie8. "Lux are you ready to trance form back into your human form?" Natalie8 asked and looked at the sky with Fireroaden and Zblot00. Lux only nodded and the dragon wolves howled longer and Lux began to stand on 2 legs again. Then, he was back in his normal form. "Thank you all" he said. "Come on Lux, we have a lot of explaining to do when we get back to the hotel." Ahsoka said with a sigh. "Oh, and thanks for the help guys!" Ahsoka yelled as Lux got on her back and she sprinted out of sight. "White wolf and German shepherd" Zbolt00 said and the legendary wolves flew away to their den.

Back at the hotel

"Ahsoka thanks for helping me." Lux said and petted his friend on the head. Ahsoka could only bark. "This was an awesome adventure but now I have to go." Lux said with a smile but it soon faded. Ahsoka pulled out a type of necklace that was dark blue with white tips. "Ahsoka what is this?" he asked while she handed him the necklace. Ahsoka looked around and found a piece of paper and pen. Lux watched as she wrote down letters that where sloppy but readable. When she was done Lux looked at the note and read it. Lux this will let you transform when ever you want. Just put it on and push it. Lux smiled and showed her to the door. Then he hugged Ahsoka's wolf body and said bye. He watched her speed off into the night. "Lux I know the adventure was how you say 'cool' but you need to get back to your lessons" the teacher said. "Well teacher I think I need to go out because I was missing and I think I deserve what I want!" Lux said and an evil smile on his face. "Very umm well" the teacher said. Lux ran out of the hotel and he saw her. Only she was howling a song. Lux quickly pushed the necklace and he was in his dog form and listened behind a rock. "Cut up, and I can't feel my hands, no need to chase! Can you relate? Can you keep up the pace like your dying for this? And when you say I'm not ok! I left my phone in the cab! No you can't get me! I'm only getting started! I won't black out! This time I've got nothing to loose! Let's go a little harder! F- f- f- fire! I won't blackout! I'm on my way! I'm only getting started! And I can't see your face, cigarette the wrong way! Inhale at the top of my lungs like I'm dying for this! And when you say, I'm not ok, I left my phone in the cab! No you can't catch me! I'm only getting started! I won't black out! This time I've got nothing to loose! Let's go a little harder! F- f- f- fire! I'm on my way! I'm only getting started! I won't black out! This time I've got nothing to loose, let's go a little harder, f- f- f fire! I won't black out! I'm on my way!" she paused and a pack of wolves came up and started singing, "this won't stop till I say so! This won't stop, till I say so! This won't stop till I say so! Go-ing, and go-ing and go-ing and go! This won't stop till I say so! This won't stop, till I say so! This won't stop, till I say so! Go-ing, go-ing, go-ing and go!" then Ahsoka started singing again, "I'm only getting started! I won't black out! This time I've got nothing to loose! Let's go a little harder! F- f- f- fire! I won't black out! I'm on my way! I'm only getting started!" she sounded so amazing! I looked at her, and her pack. A red wolf with scars all over his body and a blue wolf with white tips stood up. "Amazing job protecting him Ahsoka!" the red wolf said and looked at her. "You may now leave" the blue wolf said. Ahsoka nodded and walked away. I followed her and found her eating a carcass of a hare and I walked up to her. "Ahsoka thanks for the gift!" I said and smiled at her. "Oh Lux! I didn't see you there, oh umm your welcome." She said and went back to eating. "Hey Ahsoka?" I said, "Can I ask you something" I said and looked into her dark blue eyes. "Sure what is it?" she said digging a hole and throwing the carcass in it. "Do you like anyone?" she looked at me and looked at her chain. "Yes and Lux, it's you" she said. Then she kissed me and howled and even though I was a German shepherd, I had a wolf sprit! So I howled my head off.

And that dead readers is the story of the White Wolf and German Shepherd.

Djzeldawold67: omg I can't believe it's the end!

Zbolt00: me to and I wanted to write a chapter with you!

Djzeldawold67: you would probably not write about Ahsoka and Lux, you would write about mincecraft!

KektreameXD: or Ace of Spades

Zbolt00: …..

Djzeldawolf67: 030

KektreameXD: 030

Zbolt00: stop making those faces

Djzeldawolf67: 0-0

KektreameXD: 0-0

Zbolt00: I mean it

Djzeldawolf67: T_T

KektreameXD: T_T

Zbolt00: # $%%^#%#%^#* #!

Djzeldawolf67: ….

KektreameXD: ….


End file.
